1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand support for a walker frame, particularly to a hand support for walker frames available on the market.
2. Description of Related Art
People with walking difficulties, like handicapped, reconvalescent or old persons, need the support of a walker frame. Usually walker frames support both hands of a user, helping her or him to walk. The hands of the user are put on hand rests, which are placed at about the height of the hip. When the user sits, the hand rests are at least as high as the breast of the user. Therefore getting up requires lifting the hands, grasping the hand rests and pulling the body up. However, if the arms of the user are weak, the user will be unable to get up on her or his own and need someone else's assistance. What is more, pulling oneself up to a conventional walker risks losing balance and fall with subsequent injuries.
To overcome this problem, walkers with an additional, lower hand frame on the rear side have been designed. For lifting up the body on such a walker frame, the user uses the additional hand frame as a support and thus gets up on her or his own with lower effort and reduced risk.
However, the additional hand frame leads to increased width of the walker frame, which therefore takes up more space and is less movable. This creates difficulties for transporting the walker frame and makes the walker frame inconvenient to use. Furthermore, an existing walker frame has to be given up for buying an entirely new one at considerable cost.